


We Have an Eternity

by asennnaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, An Eternity of Romantic and Sexual Tension, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asennnaa/pseuds/asennnaa
Summary: Lotor and Allura have an eternity to fix things and work it out...a compilation of tumblr requests and prompts specifically for lotura in the afterlife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Because I'm in love with you!"

The afterlife resembled the Altea she remembered. It was nice, it was peaceful. She could finally rest.

Or not.

She made her way to a field of juniberries, they smelled even sweeter than the ones in the realm of the living. Of course though, she couldn’t quite focus on their sweet smell because an all too familiar figure sitting in the center of the field.

Her mouth went dry as she approached him. There was a lot that she wanted to say to him but found that the words were stuck in her throat. What could she really say at this point?

She could turn on her heel but…

“I wish I could’ve seen and smelled these for myself in life, you know?” Lotor said, smelling one before turning to look at her.

She looked down at the flowers, sadly, “Yes, you would have loved them.”

Lotor shrugged, “I would have admired them. I dare not love a great many things. Somehow I always end up losing them…”

Allura closed her eyes, she knew that he wasn’t talking about juniberries anymore. She dared not let the tears left unshed fall.

“Lotor…”

“It’s fine, Princess. You don’t have to say anything. You don’t owe me anything…”

Allura’s head snapped up. What was he talking about?

“You’re dead because of me. Because of a misunderstanding and because I didn’t let you talk. What do you mean? You should hate me right now!”

Once again, Lotor shrugged though his face was no longer stoic. It conveyed a great many things.

“I could. But you see Allura, that’s impossible. Even after I tried to explain to you and you refused to hear me out. Even after you left me in the rift and I spent the hours before death came reaching out to you, I cannot bring myself to…”

“Then do it! Curse me, yell at me! Something!” she begged. She had no idea why she was begging him to hate her or be angry at her.

“I was with someone else…”

At that he flinched, “Yes, but I don’t blame you. He took care of you, for that I am grateful to him. There is a part of you that perhaps came to love him. I cannot hate him for that reason. And I cannot hate you…”

“Why?!” she practically screamed.

“Because I’m in love with you!” he lost all patience.

The confession felt like a slap in the face. Love? He said love…

“I can’t hate you Allura. You may hate me. You may never love me again, but the fact of the matter remains that I do love you. I don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything. I just want you to find happiness and peace…”

And with that he was walking away and Allura’s voice remained stuck in her throat. Maybe because her peace and happiness was walking away but she couldn’t quite bring herself to admit that…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zenzenzence asked: What happened to us?

Allura could hear the loud voices from down the hall she was walking in. She could barely make out what was being said or who was even talking. There were a number of different voices that were talking all at once and as she drew nearer, she could hear that there was a clear argument going on. 

“You talk to him Alfor! I have tried repeatedly to get him to see sense!” it was Zarkon. 

“Lotor, please…” Alfor’s calmer voice tried to say. Lotor? Someone was failing to make  _ Lotor  _ see sense? 

“I cannot stay here, I am sorry. But I cannot.” 

Allura felt her heart clench. She wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed since the juniberry fields, but Lotor had been doing a very good job of avoiding her. She thought that it would give her time to process her feelings, but instead she was even more confused than ever. She just wanted to fix things between them, that she was sure of at the very least. 

“But why?” Alfor asked, gently. 

Allura’s ear was all but touching the wood of the door. 

She could hear Lotor draw in a sharp breath. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

A few moments passed before, “It’s Allura isn’t it? Your mother told me…” 

“Allura?” 

“It matters not. I can’t stay here…” he responded a little too hastily. 

“What happened with Allura? Perhaps I should speak to her…” Alfor volunteered. 

“No! No, this is not a matter of...just leave it…” Lotor sounded so weary. She had never heard him sound so tired. Or defeated. Once more, Allura’s heart clenched. 

“You cannot run away from your feelings, Lotor,” Zarkon said, quietly. 

“Feelings?” Alfor asked before Allura heard a small gasp of horror. 

“You surely cannot be trying to be a father now? Just leave it!” Lotor growled and Allura heard him getting closer to the door and she quickly moved out of the way just in time for the door to fly open. 

Allura had never seen him storm off. But somehow she found her voice. 

“Lotor!” 

Lotor froze almost instantly. He turned ever so slightly and Allura flinched at how worn out he looked. 

“Did you need something, Princess?” he asked. 

“Please...don’t leave!” the words flew out before she could stop herself. She hated how desperate she sounded. Like she was begging him or something. 

He didn’t look surprised at all, but he turned to face her and she drew in a breath. He looked as though he hadn’t slept in days. Odd how death seemed to be only marginally different from life that way. 

“And why not? It’s better for the both of us if I get as far away from this…” he trailed off. 

A faint bit of anger must’ve been evident on her face because he took a step back, “What happened to us Lotor? We used to be so candid with each other.” 

He blinked as if wondering if she were seriously asking that question, “Are you really asking that question? After everything that’s transpired?” 

“I am! Because I want to fix it, fix everything...including us…” she looked down as she said the final part. But when she looked back up, he had turned once more and began walking down the long stretch of hallway. 

“Princess, there was never an ‘us’ to begin with. Perhaps the start, nothing more. There is nothing for you to fix.” 

“Just...please don’t leave! I don’t want you to leave,” she threw all care out the window and allowed herself to beg. “I’ll stop you myself... please…” 

Once again, he turned to her. He didn’t say anything but Allura knew she had gotten to him or at least delayed his departure. 

It was progress, she supposed. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a prompt, send me one at my [tumblr](http://asennnaa.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
